Life Steeped in Darkness
by Disgruntled Minion
Summary: Even amongst demons, life is precious. It comes shinning through the darkness; a gift onto creatures who are little deserving but all the more wanting for it. MPREG Claude/Sebastian
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: This is a birthday fic for my wonderful friend Akiruchan. -snuggles- I hope you enjoy it hun and that it's everything you wanted. She wanted a sequel to '_Guiltless Pleasures_' where Sebastian was pregnant and from that little request came a massive 17K one shot. It'll be posted in three parts, with the next two posting on Wednesday and Friday. As with the specifics of demon mating, I made up the facts of demon birth as well, trying something different compared to the norm, so hopefully that'll be okay, haha. This first chapter is short, but the last two will be longer.

**Warnings**: **MPREG**! If you don't like it (even though I can promise it'll be different from most mpreg out there) I would suggest that you read with caution or don't read it all. There will also be **angst, smut, malexmale action, and some violence**. Plus understand that before reading. Thank you ^^

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kuroshitsuji

* * *

><p>The nights were different in their realm compared to the nights on earth. They had the moon yes and it provided just enough light but unlike the moon that dwelled on earth, their moon went through an entire months phase in the span of a single night. It would wax and wane throughout the night providing only a glimpse of the full moon for an hour or two before it started to vanish once more.<p>

But unlike humans, demons didn't need the moon to see in the night. It was simply there as a mean of aesthetics and to help provide some light in the dead of night. The nights were darker here compared to earth and all sorts of creatures prowled the darkness, seeking lost souls and humans who wished to cave into the sweet temptation that only a demon could offer.

The nights were never quiet or peaceful either when compared to most parts of earth. Where all beings needed sleep in order to function, demons only slept as a luxury and would often stay out at night, enjoying the thick darkness that was only available in the place they called home. Deadly and sensual things took place in the dead of night where the screams of tortured souls mixed with the moans of pleasure to create a beautiful symphony that filled the night.

The noises stretched throughout the realm and reached even the castle where the lord of the realm lived, piercing the thick walls that had recently been rebuilt six months ago after the mating season had passed, as it had been a rather wild and violent season this year. It was no secret that Sebastian's fertile heat was that year and he was finally old enough to carry a child if his body would accept it. It wasn't expected though as he was still young in demon years and the chances of him catching on the first year were rare.

As it was, no one outside of the castle walls knew whether or not the young lord had caught or not. Even though the chance of such a thing was rare, it could still happen and as Sebastian's late birth had shown, anything was possible with the demon. Still, no word had been offered to the verdict, though whispered rumors circulated that Sebastian was with child but that Claude didn't want anyone to know yet, as he was already fiercely protective of Sebastian. If his mate were with child, his child, it wouldn't be a surprise that Claude was trying to keep everything secret to protect Sebastian and their unborn child.

And while many doubted that Sebastian had caught on the first heat, the silence offered to the subject didn't help the growing rumors. Sebastian wasn't hiding away from the public eye though, still going about his duties as the leader of the realm and making it seem as though nothing was amiss. Claude was always by his side, only helping to further fuel the rumors but that was natural and wasn't solid proof. It seemed that only those who were close to the mated pair knew the truth and they were keeping their mouths shut. If the rumors were true though, it meant that in less than a year, they would have an heir to the throne and that thought alone was enough to keep the rumors spreading as the realm buzzed with muted excitement.

Inside the castle walls though, things were different. The demons who lived and worked there knew exactly what was going on with the mated pair but it was their fierce loyalty to the two high-ranking demons that kept them silent on the matter, even though they knew the truth and were equally as excited as the rest of the realm. Although they had good reason to be excited, for they knew the truth. The truth that Sebastian was indeed with child after his first fertile heat and by next birthing season, would have his first child.

It had been six months since the mating season had ended and the birthing season for those demons that had caught the previous year had already passed. Unlike humans whose gestation period was only nine months, a demons gestation cycle lasted for twelve to fourteen months. A demon pregnancy, by either gender was hard and complicated, one of the reasons why the demon population wasn't overflowing with young each year. Out of all the pregnancy's that occurred, merely a handful ever came to pass and from those, only a small amount lived past the first few years.

It helped to keep the population under control and gestation for angels was equally as hard. They were both beings of energy and as such, that energy had to be created from somewhere first before it could stabilize into life. Naturally, the energy that was used to create the future child came from the demon that was carrying it, and if that demon didn't have enough energy to sustain the child, then it would cease to exist. More often than not, that was the outcome of most demon and angel births and while it was unfair, it was the way their kind lived. It helped to keep the delicate balance between humans and the supernatural, and was one of the reasons demons feasted on human souls.

While a demon would never admit it aloud, there was one thing they were jealous of when it came to the humans and that was the human's ability to have offspring. It was something every demon longed for at least once in their life, even though they acted indifferent on the subject in front of each other. Therefore, it seemed right to prey on humans who had something that they wanted; it was their way of getting even and greed was an emotion they knew all too well.

Every year there were at least three to five successful births, even though at least a hundred demons had caught during their fertile season. They were watched closely to make sure that they survived the first few years of their life until they were strong enough to handle themselves on their own. Because even though the birth population was small, there were always things out there that wouldn't hesitate to kill a defenseless newborn. Even other demons posed a threat to newborn demons, as jealous and greed ran easily through a demons veins and would often tempt a demon to kill a child because it wasn't theirs.

It was one of the reasons Sebastian was so closely watched when he had to leave the castle to do his job as leader of the realm. Keeping him locked in the castle was pointless as he could easily escape if he wished and trying to lock him away would only make the young demon furious, as Claude had found out the hard way. The moment Claude had scented the change in Sebastian's scent and knew what it was, he had refused to let Sebastian leave their home. Sebastian hadn't taken too kindly to that order and it had resulted in an argument that led to a long fight that stretched for hours, destroying part of the castle in the process.

After that, Claude had agreed that Sebastian could leave, so long as he stayed with him. While it was highly unlikely that Sebastian wouldn't be able to defend himself in case of an attack, Claude didn't want to take any chances and stayed with Sebastian at all times. The dominant demon in the relationship needed to stay near their mate in order to ward off any rival demons and ensure that it was their child that was born. It wasn't unheard of for another demon to attack a pregnant demon in hopes of changing the father to their favor.

And while it would often drive the mate crazy, they wouldn't push away the dominant but instead press closer as the pregnancy made them tired and slightly weak. It took a great deal of energy to sustain the child through all twelve months and it put a strain on the demon carrying the child, especially as the months went on. It was one of the reasons that demons carrying a child weren't supposed to do much other than sleep and relax, trying to help ease the strain that their bodies were going through.

But Sebastian didn't have that luxury and it was a silent fear that everyone in the castle shared, most of all Claude. As the leader of the realm, he couldn't spend most of the day sleeping, especially as no one knew about the pregnancy yet and they were trying to keep that information as quiet as possible until the mass of energy Sebastian was carrying had stabilized into life. Sebastian was still young and as it was his first fertile heat, the chances of it the birth being successful were already low, but with the added stress and work that Sebastian dealt with daily, the chances lowered even more.

The staff in the castle worked to make things easier for the young lord, but even they couldn't miss the sluggish movements coming from Sebastian and the fact the demon was going to sleep far more often and earlier than usual. But it was only Claude who knew that Sebastian napped in his office in the middle of the day and that at times, the simplest of tasks would tire him out.

Sebastian was stubborn though and refused to back down though, claiming that he could handle everything. Something that Claude knew was slowly draining Sebastian of his energy and a part of him felt responsible for Sebastian pushing himself harder each day. It kept Claude awake at night, watching the younger demon sleep soundly through the night, face calm but tired even in sleep. He could hear the whispers in the hallways about how Sebastian was growing weaker but didn't want to lose the child because it was something Claude so desperately wanted.

Even now, in the dead of night, those whispers still haunted Claude's mind as he watched Sebastian sleep once more. He hadn't been sleeping since he had realized Sebastian was carrying his child, although at first it was due to excitement and then protection. But now he stayed awake because he didn't know what was going to happen and Claude couldn't stop his hand from trailing down Sebastian's body to rest over the still flat belly. He could feel the energy churning just below Sebastian's skin, but nothing else.

Sebastian's body was focusing all its energy to help sustain the child that when he slept, Sebastian didn't bother with breathing or other bodily functions that they had but didn't need when in true demon form. It was unnerving to have Sebastian seemingly dead next to him in order to provide for their child; a child that Claude wanted so badly.

Claude's hand moved away from the mass of energy and came to rest around Sebastian's chest, pulling his body flush against his own so he could offer some warmth in the cold winter night. There was no heartbeat under his hand and the younger demon was practically limp in his arms, making Claude worry even more. Sebastian had never resorted to this degree of sleep before and if Claude hadn't felt the energy in Sebastian's body before, he would've believed the demon to be dead.

"…," he breathed, calling Sebastian by his demon name as his arms tightened around the younger demon. "I'm here," he murmured lowly against Sebastian's shoulder. He would provide support in however he could, not wanting Sebastian to think that he was alone in all of this.

Golden eyes blinked as Sebastian shifted against him and Claude looked down at Sebastian, wondering why he had woken so suddenly from his sleep. The younger demon jerked harshly and pressed back against him before Claude could feel Sebastian's heart start to beat under his hand as soft breaths fell from his mouth.

"Sebastian?" He called lightly, sitting up so he could see his mate.

"I didn't do that," Sebastian said quickly, his eyes wide before he bolted up in the bed. "I didn't wake myself up, I didn't do it. It just happened," he cried, voice trembling as his hand came to rest over the energy he was carrying.

Claude reached forward and covered Sebastian's hand, frowning at the erratic way the energy pulsed and fluxed in Sebastian's body before realizing what was going on. He pushed Sebastian back to lie down on the bed. "Just relax," he cooed as Sebastian's chest started to heave. It seemed as though Sebastian knew what was going on as well and was trying to fight it. "Relax Sebastian," Claude said, a bit harsher than he meant.

Raven locks swayed back and forth as Sebastian shook his head. "I will not lose it, Claude," he answered, curling in on himself and trying to force the energy that had woken him up back down into the mass that coiled near his belly. The energy there had snapped as his body was drained, the urge to live taking precedence over the future child that had been forming. It rushed throughout Sebastian's body, breathing life back into his veins and organs until he could feel his strength returning once more as the energy near his belly weakened. The action made Sebastian scream out in agony, realizing that he was losing his child, that his body was practically devouring what had grown there in the past six months.

His cries echoed throughout the castle and Claude could hear the servants racing to their room, no doubt fearing the worst, and they would come in to find it. Because despite Sebastian's best efforts to push the energy back into the weakening mass, Claude could already it flickering out of existence as the energy worked its way through Sebastian's body until all that was remaining was the excess that had been used to stabilize the mass of energy. But now that Sebastian's body had no need for it as the rest of his energy had been returned to his body, the only thing left to do was for Sebastian to expel what was left over.

The door to their chambers burst open just as Sebastian pushed away from Claude and doubled over, horrible retching sounds coming from his mouth before the excess energy splattered onto the floor. His body shook with the force it took to cough the surplus up and Claude cringed as the noises continued, each round sounding worse and worse as the next batch of excess energy was forced up through his body until it finally left his mouth.

From the doorway, Claude could see the servants and staff turning away, knowing what was going on and wanting to give Sebastian his privacy. Their faces were distraught, upset that Sebastian had to go through with this when things had been going so well in the beginning and saddened at the fact that there wouldn't be a child in six months. The castle's occupants had all shared Sebastian's and Claude's excitement when they realized the younger demon was carrying, and now they shared the anguish at the loss.

Claude rested his hand on Sebastian's back, feeling muscles tremble under his touch as Sebastian coughed up the last piece of energy until he was dry heaving, gasping for unneeded breath as the shock of everything that had happened was finally starting to settle into his mind. There were no tears streaming down Sebastian's face, but the torment was evident on his features as Claude pulled Sebastian back to rest against his chest, trying to soothe the younger demon.

Slowly, Sebastian's hand inched down to his stomach, searching for the mass of energy that had been growing there for the past six months only to feel nothing underneath his hand. The room was silent and everyone was holding their breath as they waited for confirmation, even though they all knew that there was no way the child was still there.

The cry that left Sebastian's throat after the knowledge sunk in was loud and tortured, making Claude shiver and clutch Sebastian tighter as he continued to howl. No doubt, the sound was piercing the castle walls and half the realm could hear the noise but Claude couldn't bring himself to care. The only thing on his mind was Sebastian, knowing how hard it was on him and how he was feeling. It was a painful thing to know that they had lost their child, but not as painful as having almost lost Sebastian.

The sacrifice wouldn't have been worth it and Claude wrapped his body around Sebastian's as the last wailing note trailed from Sebastian's throat, leaving only silence in the room. Sebastian's body shook in his arms and Claude looked up to see the staff still standing in the doorway, waiting for orders. Anything to do that could offer help.

"Leave us," Claude found himself saying before burying his face into the crook of Sebastian's neck, inhaling the scent there. It smelt once more of Sebastian without the added scent that was there when he was carrying. A soft nip was placed to the skin as the door closed softly and Claude gripped Sebastian tighter, the younger demon unresponsive in his arms. "Its okay, Sebastian," he murmured, saying the words repeatedly.

There was still no response from Sebastian and Claude slowly lowered them to lie down on the bed as he pulled Sebastian closer, whispering softly to the other demon, letting him know that everything would be all right.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: This is a birthday fic for my wonderful friend Akiruchan. -cuddles tight- This is the second part and the final section will be posted Friday. As with the specifics of demon mating, I made up the facts of demon birth as well, trying something different compared to the norm, so hopefully that'll be okay, haha.

**Warnings**: **MPREG**! If you don't like it (even though I can promise it'll be different from most mpreg out there) I would suggest that you read with caution or don't read it all. There will also be **angst, smut, malexmale action, and some violence**. Plus understand that before reading. Thank you ^^

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kuroshitsuji

* * *

><p>A low purr left Sebastian's throat as Claude's tongue lapped at his nipples, flicking the hard nub before sinking his teeth into the skin and drawing blood to the surface. The action made Sebastian growl in pleasure and clawed hands pushed at Claude's head, trying to force him down to the place that was aching the most. "Claude," he moaned as the older male refused to move.<p>

"Not yet," Claude answered, smirking around the hard nub. The end of the mating season was upon them and already, Claude could feel the heat that coursed through his body ebbing away and allowing him to think clearly. It was usually near the end of the season that the sense of clarity hit them and allowed them to feel those emotions that humans took for granted so much. It was a rare time and Claude wanted to savor the moment, taking this last time slow, to simply worship Sebastian's body for all that it was.

It had been two centuries since Sebastian's first fertile heat and since then, several more had come and past, but the past failure was always on Sebastian's mind. The heat made it almost impossible for Sebastian to refuse Claude's advances and his pride kept him from backing down but it didn't mean that Sebastian wouldn't try to shy away from the heat.

At least during two of his fertile heats, Sebastian found himself in a contract and was able to avoid another failed attempt at catching, much to Claude's dismay. The other times the fertile heats came around, Claude found that he was the one being thrust into instead of the other way around as Sebastian eased the heat that coiled heavily in his body. Claude only had a few times to mount Sebastian during those months and it was never enough to ensure that Sebastian would catch.

It was slightly frustrating but more worrisome for Claude, as he had expected Sebastian to recover from the first attempt within a few months as most demons did. It was commonly accepted that the majority of demons would fail at carrying a child and that a botched attempt was nothing to be ashamed about. But it seemed as though Sebastian had taken the failed attempt harder than anyone would've thought and if Claude didn't know any better, he would believe that Sebastian was scared of trying again.

He knew that the pressure to produce an heir was strong for Sebastian but no one blamed him for losing the child on his first try. In fact, by the time, word reached the masses that Sebastian had been with child but lost it when the strain became too much for his young and inexperienced body, the populace was rather shocked that Sebastian had caught the first time. The shock had turned into respect when they found how long he had carried the child for before his body could no longer take the strain. It was an amazing feat for Sebastian and no one considered him weak or an embarrassment.

Yet the mere fact that Sebastian refused to try again told Claude that the thought was on Sebastian's mind. Whenever a fertile heat hit, the younger demon was tense and his thoughts unfocused, no doubt recalling the time when he was carrying. Despite his claims that he was all right, Claude could see the faintest traces of pain in crimson eyes, especially the first few months after the accident. Those had been hard times for Sebastian in which the younger demon made a visit to see his father; a move that even Claude hadn't expected.

At the time, Sebastian had sought the older demon's knowledge and wisdom on the subject, hoping to find a way to ease the pain. Pain that shouldn't have truly been there seeing as they both knew the chances of a successful birth were low to begin with. But then again, Sebastian had always been a strange demon, slightly different compared to the rest in not just his looks but in his personality as well. He took only one mate when others took several and he boasted soft wings, like that of angel wings. Perhaps it was a kickback from his father's lineage, as Sebastian's father was an angel who had fallen from the heavens.

Claude didn't talk to the previous leader often, as the demon could easily provoke fear in him despite Claude's status as Sebastian's mate that made him family. Outside of knowing Sebastian for most of his life, Claude had never asked the younger demon about his father and what it meant to have small traces of angel in his lineage. How such a thing would affect him emotionally, as it seemed that Sebastian felt emotions stronger than most demons.

It was a theory backed by Sebastian's anguish the night he lost his child and how the loss still affected him centuries later. Claude couldn't easily forget the way Sebastian would stare out the window with a blank expression for days after losing his child; silently mourning the loss. How easy it was to believe that Sebastian would bounce right back after it, just as the other demons did, but the pain had remained even after returning from visiting his father. He didn't tell Claude what his father had said but it was something Claude had always wondered about.

It worried Claude and he only wanted to make Sebastian realize that there was nothing to fear from trying again. But it was hard when Sebastian's mind still remembered that night perfectly, not just the physical pain that came from the energy snapping and racing throughout his body, but the mental anguish as well. In a way, it mirrored the emotional torment that humans went through when they lost their offspring and Claude was lost on how to ease Sebastian past the pain. There was nothing he could do and it made Claude feel helpless; a feeling that he didn't like.

A sharp tug to his hair yanked Claude's mind away from his thoughts and he growled lowly at Sebastian. "What was that for?" He snapped.

"You stopped," Sebastian answered and bucked his hips up, pressing his erection into Claude's stomach. "And you're thinking again. I can see it in your eyes. What's on your mind that's more important than sex?"

Claude's eyes lowered as he careful sank down to rest on Sebastian's chest. "Next year you'll come into your fertile heat," he said lowly, feeling Sebastian tense under him. "I want to try again."

Sebastian shook his head. "I don't," he stated, admitting the words for the first time. "I don't want to lose it again and embarrass you because of another failed birth."

Claude jerked at the words, feeling his lips curl slightly. "I was never embarrassed because of what happened. No one blamed you for the loss. You were young and despite how strong you are, the stress that was placed on you was too much." He shook his head. "If anything, everyone is more amazed that you lasted as long as you did. You know as well as I know that it took your mother multiple times to have a successful birth."

A snarl left Sebastian's mouth and he barred his teeth at Claude, his tail thrashing back and forth next to them. "This is different though. You wanted a child more than anything and I couldn't give it to you. Don't you think that hurts me and my pride, knowing that you're upset or disappointed in me?"

"It's not about your pride," Claude answered, his fangs coming out as well as he laced his fingers through Sebastian's hair. He shifted his body until it was aligned with Sebastian's stretched hole and he thrust in without warning, making the younger demon toss his head back with a hiss. "It's about your emotions. How you felt after you lost the child and how you still feel about it. For once your pride isn't a factor in this." His hips snapped forward as his hands came down to clutch Sebastian's hips as he roughly fucked the younger demon; all sense of slow and easy gone.

Sebastian moaned and claws tore at the bedding as Claude brushed over his prostate with each pass of his cock. "And what would you ah…know about my emotions. Demons aren't hah…supposed to ha-have emotions such as sorrow." He groaned loudly as Claude wrapped his fingers around the base of his cock, keeping his orgasm at bay. "At least not for long."

Claude lurched forward and bit Sebastian's neck harshly as he continued to thrust. "But you're not most demons," he growled, his words muffled around Sebastian's skin. "You're Sebastian; the leader of our realm, son of the previous leader who fell from the heavens. But more than that, you're my mate and I know you Sebastian."

A loud cry left Sebastian's mouth as a small orgasm rippled through his body, making him tremble even though the action did little to ease his hard cock. "Claude, please!" Sebastian howled, thrashing on the bed, seeking release. His back arched off the bed as the pleasure mounted behind the unforgiving hand that kept his orgasm at bay.

"Not until you realize that what happened wasn't your fault," Claude snarled, his hips moving faster. He could feel Sebastian's cock throbbing in his hand, seeking release but still denying Sebastian such pleasures. He wanted to make the younger demon understand that he had nothing to be ashamed of from that night and that Claude would still stand beside him even if it happened repeatedly until Sebastian had a successful birth. "Nothing you do will ever shame you in my eyes. As demons we don't have shame; we are the embodiment of sin. We have nothing to fear when it comes to those emotions so don't you ever believe otherwise."

He released his grip quickly and watched as Sebastian's body tensed under him as the younger demon came harshly, screaming his release for the entire realm to hear. Claude followed soon after, Sebastian's muscles clenching tightly around him and pushing him over the edge until he too was coming hard and deep inside Sebastian. Panting, golden eyes focused on Sebastian, feeling the young lord trembling on the bed; not just from orgasm, but Claude's words as well.

"I won't," Sebastian finally panted. "I won't lose another."

Claude growled lowly and pulled out of Sebastian; his cock soft and spent after their last round. "You won't lose it this time, because you're stronger and older than before. And this time, you will relax for the whole time you carry the child." He lowered himself next to Sebastian. "Trust me …"

Sebastian snorted. "Demons don't know that word. It's a word that angels use and human's abuse. We have no need for that word in our vocabulary."

"Neither is sorrow and regret," Claude answered softly. "But you feel them and you feel them strongly."

Crimson eyes darted away and Sebastian shifted onto his side, pressing his back into Claude's chest. "I'm tired Claude," he murmured, closing the subject and pushing it away once more.

"Then rest. We'll go hunt in the morning," Claude cooed and nipped lightly at the nape of Sebastian's neck. Tonight the heat would pass and life would return to normal for the realm, meaning Sebastian would once again work on matters that were set aside during the season. He watched as Sebastian's body relaxed against him, his stomach hollow and craving a meal after the long months of mating. Tomorrow after their meal and after Sebastian was dealing with matters of the realm; Claude would handle this problem; even if it meant seeing the previous lord himself.

* * *

><p>The mountains that towered high near the edge of the realm were intimidating to all demons. They knew what lived in the crevasses that had formed in the mountainsides over the millennia and that the creatures that resided there could be deadly if provoked in the wrong way. They were wild and untamed, compared to the smaller ones that demons liked to keep as pets.<p>

The tips of the mountains stretched high into the clouds, the very tops of some blocked from view by dark gray clouds that were formed from ash and sulfur, left over from when the realm was first created. It was here that the previous leader of the realm lived, the clouds and high mountain range giving him privacy after centuries of living in the public eye. But even in late retirement, the demon was still powerful and demanded respect; invoking fear among the population whenever they had to deal with him.

Already, Sebastian was developing his own reputation that called for respect and fear due to his strength. He wasn't a demon that was to be messed with and with Claude by his side; it only made Sebastian all the more formidable. But despite the strength that Claude held and the own respect he commanded, it all seemed to vanish whenever Claude had to meet Sebastian's father. The demon was daunting and even though Claude had seen the affection that was given upon Sebastian when they visited every few decades, he never felt as though that same feeling was extended to him.

After all, Claude was an outsider to the family and Claude had a feeling as though their lord didn't fully trust him at times, seeing as how his relationship had started out with Sebastian. Whenever they had visited, Claude was always content to let Sebastian deal with his father while he stayed behind the younger male, offering silent respect to the elder demon. He was always in awe at the power that was held deep within Sebastian's father, knowing that the demon could wipe him out before Claude had a chance to defend himself.

It was one of the many reasons that Claude never saw the demon without Sebastian by his side. But with the conversation from last night so fresh in his mind, Claude had squashed the fear that bubbled in his chest and climbed the mountainside. He was left alone for the most part as he ascended the rocky and dangerous path that led to the manor that Sebastian called a second home, ignoring the cries that came from the creatures that perched themselves on the cliffs.

Most of them served the imperial family, protecting them from unwanted guests and anything that wished to harm them or their extended family but they let Claude pass without problem; more than likely do to the heavy scent of Sebastian on his body. But getting past the creatures that guarded the path was merely the simple part and sooner than Claude had hoped, he was standing before the large estate.

Part of the manor had been carved into the mountainside, providing a safe haven in the case of an attack or something threatening, and made it look even more intimidating. Polished black granite sculpted the rest of the manor and graceful archways detailed the front of the estate, seemingly contrasting with the jaggedness of the cliffs surrounding the house. They were the only thing that helped to put Claude at ease, as they had been added by Sebastian at the end of construction and in a small way, allowed Claude to believe that the younger demon was there with him.

The large ornate door swung open as Claude approached the entrance and he swallowed hard at the sight the previous leader, standing in the doorway and looking none too happy to see him. Arms were crossed over his chest and Claude could see a similar tail to that of Sebastian's lashing back and forth, as he continued to approach.

"My lord," Claude murmured, bowing deeply at the waist to offer respect. He stayed silent, waiting for the elder demon to recognize him first before he would speak again, even though it was unnerving to be so defenseless before the demon. If his sire wished to strike him down, the attack would come without warning and Claude wouldn't see it coming with his head bowed so deeply.

"Faustus," the dark voice rumbled, sending chills down Claude's spine. "To what do I owe this please? You never come to see me unless you're with my son."

Straightening, but still keeping his gaze on the ground, Claude nodded. "I apologize in advance for disturbing my lord but I come seeking your advice on your son." He could feel his lord's eyes barring into him at the statement and decided to continue. "I'm worried about him, sire."

Silence settled over the stretch of ground that separated them before the elder demon nodded. "Come in. I do not wish to discuss such things out here where someone may overhear." Heels tapped away, the pointed ends echoing loudly on the stone foyer. "Do not waste my time Faustus," he called out.

Claude jogged after the demon, letting the door close behind him before trailing further into the manor. It was cool due to the high altitude of the mountains and the air crackled with the scent of fire licking wooden logs as they moved deeper into the manor until they reached a sitting room. Here, a large fire burned warmly and a thick book was propped open on a table next to a chair.

He stood silently as his lord took a seat in the chair and marked the spot in his book before closing it. Burning red eyes focused on him, piercing through his body and Claude fought the urge to squirm as he waited for the older demon to speak once more. No chair would be offered to sit as neither planned on this being a long visit and Claude found that he was just fine with that.

"Now, what about Sebastian do you wish to talk about?" He asked, crimson eyes narrowing slightly. "I heard his cries last night and I can assume that he's well sated now that the season is ended."

"My lord heard us?" Claude questioned before he could stop himself. He found it rather amazing that the elder demon could hear them after being so far from the castle where they lived.

The demon snorted. "No matter how loud the realm may get during the season, I can always pick out Sebastian's cries in a heartbeat. I am well attuned to them and can tell the difference in pitches."

Claude swallowed heavily, understanding what the words meant and suddenly things made sense as to why they always visited and not the other way around. The elder demon could tell how Sebastian was doing by his vocalizations alone and had no reason to check on them to make sure Sebastian was doing all right. In this way, his lord monitored them and should tragedy ever enter Sebastian's voice, Claude would find himself face to face with the elder demon before he had a chance to flee. It was a subtle warning but an unneeded one all the same.

"I understand," Claude murmured. "Then I may say that my lord heard Sebastian's cries that night; two centuries back." It wasn't a question but rather a statement that Claude wanted to use to help start the conversation.

"I heard it that night, yes," came the soft answer, the harsh bite leaving the demons tone as he recalled a night that Sebastian was struggling to forget. "I was there too, but you didn't realize it. Too busy comforting my son to sense my presence on the balcony and I decided to leave you two be for the time."

Claude's eyes widened slightly at the words. He had simply believed that Sebastian's father hadn't cared at the time to come offer support to Sebastian and had always felt some resentment at that fact. But hearing those words helped to ease the anger that Claude had felt over the years at the lack of support from Sebastian's father. "But Sebastian came to see you eventually," he finally stated.

Black locks swayed as the demon nodded. "He did. I'm sure I don't need to say that he was upset over the whole thing and had sought my advice. Although I'm afraid that I couldn't offer much, other than to tell him that he had pushed himself too hard while he was with child, which had probably led to the failed attempt." Pale shoulders shrugged. "And he was too young. I was just as surprised as the rest of the populace when Sebastian told me he was with child after his first fertile heat."

"But now he's scared to face another fertile heat," Claude said carefully. "He believes that I'm ashamed of him for not being able to successful deliver the child and doesn't want to risk losing another one."

Snorting slightly, the elder demon examined his black nails. "Can't say I blame him; we both know how much you wished to see Sebastian heavy with your child. It was a harsh blow for him not to be able to deliver what you wanted despite his strength and now he probably worries that you'll leave him because of it."

A low growl left Claude's throat at the accusations. "I would never think such a thing. Yes I want to have a child with Sebastian but not at the cost of his life."

"And what happens if he did have that child and when you looked upon it for the first time, you realized that it held angelic features alongside demonic?" His lord asked. "I'm sure Sebastian never told that when he was born, his hair was like that of angels for the first few hours before his demon side fully took over. A small kickback that comes from my genes as I'm sure you've already noticed with his wings."

Claude shook his head. "It wouldn't bother me because it would be a child from Sebastian and myself. I would care for it regardless as would Sebastian."

A smirk spread across aristocratic features. "Of course, because it was a child that came from Sebastian; the leader of this realm and my heir. You would be a fool to give up the position you were in now simply because the child wasn't what you expected."

Before Claude come stop himself, he was lunging forward with his claws extended. He could feel his anger coursing through his veins at the underlying suggestion and he acted without thought. His wrist was caught before his claws could even touch the chair the elder demon had been sitting in and Claude blinked, realizing that his lord was standing next to him; keeping him from moving with a single hand.

"You would do well to watch your anger, Faustus," he said, voice low and threatening.

"And you would do well to remember that I stay with Sebastian because I care for him; not because of who he is. I could care less that you're his father. If anything it would make things better if he wasn't in such a powerful position," Claude spat without thought. "At least then he wouldn't have so much stress in his life and we would have more time to relax together and enjoy each other's body." His mouth snapped shut as Claude realized the words he had spoken and he swallowed nervously but refused to take them back.

The low chuckle that reached his ears told Claude that perhaps his words had amused the demon instead of insulting, and he felt the tight grip around his wrist loosen. He stumbled back quickly, putting some space between them as his lord settled in the seat once more.

"It pleases me to hear those words," the elder demon spoke. "I wanted a mate for Sebastian that would want him for who he was and not what he was. As he shares the same blood as me, he's not only my heir and current ruler of this realm, but he always has traces of angel in his genes that I passed down to him. Those same genes will be passed to his child and so forth and it's something that can't be taken lightly. I'm sure you've already noticed the similarities to angels that he possesses at times."

Claude nodded. "I had noticed. His emotions seem stronger than the rest of the populace, in that he morns and feels things most demons don't know about."

Black locks shifted again as the demon nodded. "That comes from the lineage that I passed to him. It is troublesome to deal with at times and the fact that it will be passed down for many generations to come make it a small problem for those mates who can't handle it." Crimson eyes blinked slowly, pinning Claude to the spot. "I don't think I need to tell you what happened to Sebastian's mother."

Claude shook his head quickly. It was a story that everyone knew as when the event happened, it had been so unexpected that at first, many demons believed it to be a hoax as the rumors claimed that Sebastian's mother had tried to kill him for reasons unknown. It wasn't until Sebastian was seen with only his father; mother missing from his side, that everyone realized the rumors were indeed true.

"Did she try to kill him because he resembled an angel when he was first born?" Claude asked cautiously. No one ever knew why she had tried to kill him, only that she had obviously failed and that their lord had taken great pleasure in destroying her for trying to do so.

"Yes. She couldn't bear to look at him, even after he continued to grow into his demon body and had hoped to rid herself of him. It's for that reason that I was always cautious of who Sebastian picked as a mate, knowing that I couldn't exactly tell him no," the elder demon answered. "But I have a feeling that you won't be making the same mistake she did. You seem to honestly care for Sebastian, no matter how different he may be from the rest of the demon populace."

Claude smirked slightly. "I would never let Sebastian go, no matter what. I enjoy all the little difference and quirks that he has." He sobered and cleared his throat. "But the fear of failure is keeping Sebastian from mating properly during his fertile heat and even if no child ever does come from such a thing, I wish for Sebastian to overcome the anxiety so he doesn't have to avoid it any longer."

The elder demon chuckled lowly. "A child will come eventually as he desires one just as badly as you do, but it may take several more failed attempts before one is birthed properly. It comes with experience and as of now, Sebastian only has one experience and has refused to try again."

"Will you talk to him then?" Claude asked hopefully. If anyone could make Sebastian listen, it would be his father

"I'm afraid I can't as that that job falls on you," his lord said. "However, there are ways to make him listen, provided he knew that there was a way to help improve the chances of a successful birth."

Claude blinked once before staring at the demon. "There's a way to influence the birth?" He asked. "Why haven't we known been told about this before?"

Crimson eyes narrowed. "Because if everyone knew, our population would increase tenfold and offset the balance to that of humans. If that were to happen, there wouldn't be enough souls for us to eat and soon we would have to resort to eating each other just to survive," the elder demon answered harshly. "This information has only been passed down and must never be recorded to prevent such a thing from happening. And it's only because Sebastian has suffered greatly that I'm telling you this now. It must not be used again in the future. Do I make myself clear?"

Claude bowed low from the waist once more. "I understand my lord. We shall keep this secret with us and never reveal it for as long as we live."

"Good," the demon grunted and waved his hand, using his magic to seal the room in silence so no sounds could slip through the cracks. Once secured the elder turned to Claude and pinned him to the spot with a stern look. "A month before the season starts, you must devour a fresh soul from an unborn human child. Don't let your body strip away its nutrients but instead let it sit within your stomach so it may absorb your blood and energy. When it comes time to mate, feed the soul to Sebastian during a mating session. By that time, the soul you devoured earlier will have taken upon your qualities and completely erase the human property from the soul; leaving only an imprint of your disposition. The soul already in Sebastian's body will insure that he catches and will help to feed the child right away, giving it strength of both parents."

Golden eyes stared at the demon before him, wondering if his lord was going to start laughing and proclaiming that it was a joke. But his features stayed the same and it was then that Claude realized that he had been told nothing but the truth. If that was the case, Claude had nine months until the next season started and he would have to pick his soul carefully.

"Thank you, my lord," he murmured, offering one last deep bow. "I apologize once more for bothering you and thank you for giving me your time. I can show myself out."

"Faustus," the elder demon called out as Claude made his way to the door. He waited until Claude turned around before speaking once more. "Take care of my son and your future child. And remember that I'm never too far away."

Claude shivered but nodded before slipping out of the room. Just when he believed that they had made some progress on their relationship, it seemed that the other demon would return to being a father figure first to him when it came to matters of Sebastian. But at least it was a start and after everything he had learned today, things were starting to look up.

* * *

><p>Nine months later had Claude dodging an attack from Sebastian as they fought once more for dominance. As it was Sebastian's fertile heat, the fight was even longer and harder, Sebastian constantly testing Claude until at last Claude had pinned the younger demon to the ground. Their fight had gone on long enough and he rubbed his hard cock over Sebastian's back, slipping lower until it slide between firm ass cheeks. "No more fighting, Sebastian," he growled lowly.<p>

The younger demon tossed his head, panting heavily as the heat spiked inside his body. It sent a wave of arousal washing throughout his body and Claude pressed his hips forward harder as the scent hit his nose. The smell of Sebastian's fertile heat was sweet and heady, making Claude lust after the younger demon even more.

"No," Sebastian groaned. "Not again," he whined.

Claude smirked, knowing exactly what Sebastian was talking about. He had captured the younger demon before he had escaped the castle to find a contract this year and had made sure that Sebastian was in the realm when his heat hit. Now Sebastian couldn't leave as no one but Claude could ease the ache in his body.

"Relax," he murmured and nipped the base of Sebastian's neck. "I know something that will help this year, I promise. There's nothing to fear, despite what's going on in that silly head of yours. I was never upset or embarrassed at what happened centuries back and I'm still not to this day." He felt Sebastian's body stilling under his as the words sunk in slowly and Claude silently urged Sebastian to listen. "I will always care for you …, no matter what happens. And even if it means that you never have a child, it will never change my opinion of you. Because I would rather have you and no child then have nothing at all."

He was speaking in the demon language now, using words that they only knew to express feelings he didn't know he had and with each word, Claude could feel Sebastian relaxing against him until the younger male was limp and supple under him. A small push back against his hips was the only urging Claude needed before his cock was slipping inside Sebastian.

They both groaned lowly as he pushed all the way in, feeling the way Sebastian's muscles clenched around his cock. It was different to have sex during the mating season; every sense was heightened and they felt things clearer. Every touch and subtle rock against each other sparked something new that had them both panting as they moved together. It was a heady rush and an odd mix between gentle and hard, slow and fast.

There were no words as Claude continued to thrust, just soft grunts and growls that left Sebastian's mouth as they continued to mate. Sweat slicked bodies moved against each other and every now and then, Sebastian would buck under him, testing Claude's grip on his wrists in a way to test the older demon even though they had already started.

It was something that no one else had the privilege of seeing; this was something for Claude and Claude alone. To see Sebastian's guard lowered as he rested his head against the floor, panting softly and his eyelids lowered so his lashes brushed low against his skin. It was perhaps during this time that Claude could see the remnants of the angelic linage that was present in Sebastian's blood and it made Claude thrust all the harder into the younger demon.

The action made Sebastian whine low in his throat as he panted heavily. The noises mixed together with the sound of skin slapping skin and the heavy growls left Claude's mouth, creating something that could only be described as music to their ears. It was a tune that only they found enjoyable as they continued to move towards completion; bodies sliding against each other.

Sebastian's body jerked against his, the first sign that the younger demon was getting ready to come and Claude paused in his thrusting to slip out and flip Sebastian on his back. Confusion swam in hazy crimson eyes at the new position but no complaint left Sebastian's mouth as Claude pushed back in, filling and stretching Sebastian once more.

A loud cry left Sebastian's as Claude reached deeper than before and clawed hands reached to stroke the hard, leaking cock that was pressed between their bodies. Claude slapped the hands away and leaned forward more to pin Sebastian's hands to the ground, making the younger demon bend in half.

"Sebastian," Claude called, panting slightly but still thrusting just as hard. He waited until crimson eyes focused on him before leaning forward the rest of the way and capturing Sebastian's lips. Mouths opened and tongues twisted around each other as Claude's chest heaved, working to push the soul that had been resting low in his body for a month, up his throat. The moment he felt it enter the back of his mouth, Claude sealed his mouth around Sebastian's.

At first, there was a moment's hesitation as Sebastian didn't know what was going on, but the moment the soul slipped from Claude's mouth and into Sebastian's, brushing over his tongue, the younger demon didn't hesitate. It tasted familiar, like that of Claude and Sebastian found himself swallowing the meal without thought as to where it had come from.

As Sebastian swallowed heavily, Claude smirked against the younger demon before slowly pulling back. He could see the soul traveling down Sebastian's throat and could feel it settling in his stomach where the energy sat contently. Once it was settled, Claude's hips started to thrust hard once more, determined to spill his seed deep within Sebastian before continuing once more.

Sebastian moaned loudly, not expecting the sudden harsh thrusts and the new soul only made him that much more sensitive. He came quickly, tossing his head back with a loud cry and hips rolling as he rode out his orgasm. Cum splattered against his chest and soft grunts left his mouth as Claude continued to thrust so he could reach his own completion.

The noises only served to arouse Claude more and that, along with the fluttering and clenching muscles around his cock had Claude coming soon after Sebastian. He jerked his hips forward lazily as the last of his orgasm rippled through his body before he slumped slightly against Sebastian, lapping at the sweat that covered his body.

He could feel Sebastian's hard cock twitching with interest against his stomach and Claude couldn't help but chuckle slightly at the eagerness that Sebastian showed when they were mating. He rolled his hips forward, letting Sebastian know that he was ready for another round before pinning Sebastian to the ground once more.

* * *

><p>A low groan left Claude's mouth as the sunlight peeked into their room, slipping past the thick curtains that had somehow survived the previous night. It had been Sebastian's birthday yesterday, and they had spent most of the afternoon and all of the night celebrating in their room until the moon had started to set. They had only just laid down after a successfully pleasant tussle in the sheets when the sun decided to make itself known, much to Claude's dismay.<p>

He glanced over at Sebastian who was already asleep and tugged lightly at the dark hair that splayed over the pillow. The action did little to wake him up and Claude snorted before climbing from the bed. "You have a meeting today, Sebastian," he reminded the younger demon and looked at the sun. "In two hours."

"Five minutes," Sebastian answered sleepily before burning his into the pillow to hide his eyes from the sun.

"Fine," Claude stated and slipped out of the room, pausing only briefly to use his magic to make clothes wrap around his body. There was nothing wrong with letting Sebastian rest, even though he didn't need the sleep. It was a luxury to them, but was one that Sebastian liked to indulge in. He moved past a member of the staff who was busy cleaning the hallway in preparations for the meeting and continued to the meeting room.

His body buzzed pleasantly from the after effects of last night and Claude had to admit that he rather liked it when Sebastian was in a playful mood. It wasn't often that Sebastian allowed himself to act his age, but that night, he had willingly broken down and tackled Claude to the bed before they had rolled around, fighting playfully with each other. He wasn't sure what had sparked the playfulness, but Claude wasn't complaining in the slightest.

"Do you think that was a wise idea, what you two did last night?" A calm voice asked as Claude rounded the corner.

Claude cursed and jumped to the side to avoid running into Sebastian's father. "My-my lord," he stammered and bowed quickly. "I didn't find any problem in it. His scent hasn't changed and he didn't catch this year, despite everything. But at least Sebastian no longer fears it."

An eyebrow rose slightly. "What do you mean his scent hasn't changed?"

Claude gathered the books outside the office and started to move back to the bedroom so he could make sure Sebastian was up. "Last time he caught, his scent changed and I could smell the child he was carrying. This time, there's nothing and we're past the period where the signs first start to show." He frowned slightly. "There have been reports already of several demons that caught this year and now that the birthing period is over, it's too late for Sebastian to catch."

"I see," the elder demon murmured and pushed past Claude, entering the room first. His eyes settled on the sleeping figure in the bed before scenting the air. "He's asleep," he stated, gesturing to Sebastian's unmoving body.

"We were rather busy last night," Claude answered without any embarrassment. The elder demon already knew what happened last night and as demons, they were never ashamed about their sex life.

A small hum left his lords throat before the demon moved towards the bed and taking a seat on the mattress. It dipped, making Sebastian grumble in his sleep before the smell of his father reached his nose. Within seconds, Sebastian was awake and staring up at his father, surprised to see him. "What are you doing here?" He asked, his eyes sliding to the side as a movement caught his attention.

The previous lord smirked and twitched his tail again, watching Sebastian careful. Slitted crimson eyes were focused on the moving object and Sebastian's body was tense before he lunged forward to catch the tail between his hands. A small chuckle left the demons mouth as the tail was jerked away at the last moment and the elder demon stood up, holding his tail out to the side. "Cancel his meetings, Claude," he said, whipping his tail to the side as Sebastian tried to attack it once more.

Stunned at not just Sebastian's actions but the fact the demon lord had called him by his first name, Claude nodded slowly. "Is Sebastian all right?" He asked just as a frustrated whine left Sebastian's mouth at being unable to catch the tail tormenting him.

"He's fine," the other demon answered. "He acted this way when he was younger; always finding my tail an endless source of amusement."

Claude blinked, not sure what that had to do with anything. He watched as the demon lord finally took pity on Sebastian and let him pin his tail to the bed. A happy purr left Sebastian's throat and Claude felt himself growing even more confused. He had never seen Sebastian act this way before and he found concern taking over his body. "Should we do something?" He asked as Sebastian stretched out on the bed, his body flexing similar to that of a cat and his tail twitching back and forth in the air.

The older demon shook his head, letting his tail slide away from the bed. "Just let him sleep today and entertain him when he wakes, no matter how childish it may seem. His body is out of balance right now due to the imbalance of hormones but within a few weeks it'll settle down and he'll be back to his normal self. At least for a short while." The sentence was finished with a smirk and he moved away from the bed. "Take care of him Faustus."

Golden eyes watched as his lord moved closer to him before brushing past as he left the room, smirk still predominant on his face. The door closed behind him and Claude turned his attention to Sebastian who was watching him intently, tail swishing back and forth behind him. All traces of the playfulness that were in his eyes earlier had vanished now that Sebastian's source of entertainment was gone and Claude approached the bed cautiously.

"How are you feeling?" He asked carefully, reaching out to brush over a bruise that still hadn't healed from the night before.

"Tired," Sebastian answered, a yawn escaping his mouth to prove his point further.

Claude nodded slowly. "You should get some sleep," he said, feeling weird for suggesting such things as they didn't need sleep but it was sounding as though Sebastian needed it this time. "Perhaps you'll feel better when you wake up."

A hum bubbled from Sebastian's throat and he lowered his body to rest on the bed, pulling the blankets over his body. He wiggled under the covers to get comfortable before closing his eyes and within minutes, was asleep.

The scene was odd and Claude quickly called for a servant to cancel the meeting, not bothering to elaborate why. No one needed to know about Sebastian's strange behavior this morning and once the task was taken care of; Claude made his way back to the bed before crawling in with Sebastian. He pressed his nose to the crock of Sebastian's neck, taking in the scent in case he had missed something but found that the smell was still the same, leaving Claude even more baffled. The only thing he could hope was that it was something that would pass with time and was nothing to be concerned over.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: This is a birthday fic for my wonderful friend Akiruchan. Happy birthday sweetie! -loves on- Hope you have a wonderful day and that you enjoy the last part of the fic.

**Warnings**: **MPREG**! If you don't like it (even though I can promise it'll be different from most mpreg out there) I would suggest that you read with caution or don't read it all. There will also be **angst, smut, malexmale action, and some violence**. Plus understand that before reading. Thank you ^^

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kuroshitsuji

* * *

><p>Golden eyes narrowed at Sebastian, ignoring the tail that lashed behind the younger demon. It had been a month since Sebastian's birthday and the strange morning, and instead of getting better, Sebastian had been sleeping more and more. And in the times that the younger demon was awake, it was often spent pouncing things; namely Claude. If Claude wasn't near Sebastian for the majority of the day, the young lord would grow agitated before finding Claude and sticking to his side for the rest of the day.<p>

They were all signs that Sebastian had caught, even though Sebastian's scent hadn't changed. But no matter how much Sebastian tried to deny it, Claude wasn't going to ignore the signs any longer. Sebastian's father had seemed to know that something was different when he came to visit randomly and had told Claude to let Sebastian sleep as much as possible, providing more evidence that Sebastian was indeed with child once more.

"You're lying, Claude," Sebastian snapped, his tail lashing to the side again. "You said so you that my scent hadn't changed as it did last time. I can't be pregnant again."

Claude took a careful step towards Sebastian, not wanting to put any more stress on the younger demon. "Sebastian, all the signs are there. Your father even mentioned it when he came to visit last month." He gestured to the bed where Sebastian had been asleep just moments prior. "You sleep the majority of the day and when you're not asleep, you're clinging to my side. They're all signs and you know it. Stop denying it. You're with child again."

If Sebastian had feline ears, they would've been pressed flat against his head in distress. "Don't say that," he pleaded. "Just because I'm acting different doesn't mean anything."

"Sebastian," Claude said softly and reached for the younger male, unsurprised to find him trembling. He carefully guided him to the bed and sat down, pulling Sebastian to sit on his lap before pressing a hand to Sebastian's stomach. At the simple touch, Sebastian's body tensed before relaxing as a purr escaped his lips. The action made Claude chuckle slightly before he felt the swirl of energy under his hand. It started out small but quickly grew as the energy recognized his touch, knowing that the other parent was just on the other side. Golden eyes darted up to look at Sebastian, unable to hide the excitement that had touched his features. There was no denying it now, Sebastian had indeed caught once more.

Sebastian shook his head at the look Claude was giving him. "Claude, don't," Sebastian begged as Claude guided his hand down to rest on his stomach as well. At the added touch, the energy pulsed, warm and full of life as it felt both its parents. Sebastian's eyes clenched shut and he sucked in a deep breath, knowing that he couldn't dismiss the claim anymore. "I'm scared," he whispered, showing his age once more.

"You'll be fine," Claude breathed, pulling Sebastian closer. "No matter what, don't worry about what I'll think or what others will think. It's different this time. You're going to relax and keep sleeping when you need it to keep the stress away." He felt Sebastian nod and Claude leaned in to breathe in Sebastian's scent again. It was odd that the child didn't have a new scent as the previous one did and Claude couldn't figure out what had happened to prevent it from happening.

His eyes widened slightly as he felt the energy pulse once more under his hand and Claude suddenly realized why the scent hadn't changed. The soul he had given Sebastian during their mating had his qualities, including his scent. When it was passed over to Sebastian, it had helped to form the base and had created the foundation for their child, masking its scent with Claude's in order to protect itself from rivals. The added scent was something Claude had brushed off, thinking that it was just a side effect from sex and mating, when the whole time the energy had been living and growing right under their noses. But Sebastian's father had recognized the change the moment it happened. If he knew the tones and pitches in Sebastian's cries, then there was no doubt he could pick out the slightest change in scent as well.

He almost laughed aloud after the knowledge had settled in his mind and Claude chuckled against Sebastian's neck, earning him an odd look from the younger male. It was dismissed and Claude reluctantly pulled his hand away, already missing the swirling energy that rested in Sebastian's body. "One day at a time, Sebastian," he murmured. "That's how we're going to do it; one day at a time. And you will not worry about anything; what I think, what others will think. Do you understand? I will care for our child no matter what it looks like."

Sebastian jerked back slightly, not having expected that statement. "Father told you about my birth, didn't he?" He asked you, clutching at Claude's arms before relaxing. "Then you know that our child will have those same features at first as well."

Claude shook his head. "That doesn't bother me, because it's our child and I'll enjoy every little quirk that it has, just as I enjoy each oddity you possess." The comment earned him a punch in the shoulder but Claude could see the relief in the beautiful crimson eyes and silently hoped that their child had Sebastian's eyes. "But you should sleep now," he cooed, wanting Sebastian to relax as much as he could. He wanted this time to be different and yearned for Sebastian to be successful so the younger demon didn't have to worry anymore.

A low grumble left Sebastian's mouth as he slumped forward against Claude. "Don't leave," he murmured, feeling Claude lower them onto the bed. There was no longer denying that he had caught this season and now Sebastian didn't feel bad about clinging to Claude's side, seeking the comfort of his mate and the protection that he would offer.

"Of course," Claude answered, lacing his fingers though Sebastian's hair as the younger demon fell asleep once more.

* * *

><p>A low purr bubbled low in Sebastian's chest as a soul slipped down his throat, it's warmth spreading throughout his body and offering energy to both him and the child that rested in his body. He lapped at Claude's fingers to get the remaining taste off the digits before sucking on one lightly to tease the older male.<p>

"Tease," Claude murmured, his other hand resting lightly on Sebastian's flat stomach, feeling the energy there grow as it accepted the meal that had been offered. It seemed to handle the meal just fine and Claude leaned down to nip lightly at the stomach, letting the mass of energy know that he was there. It swirled more at his presence and he felt Sebastian's finger thread through his finger. "Are you still hungry?" Claude asked looking up at Sebastian.

"No, I'm content for now," Sebastian answered, shaking his head. "Although I have to admit that I rather like having you wait on my every need," he smirked and massaged Claude's scalp with his nails, making sure not to draw blood.

Claude snorted. "Don't get used to it," he teased but didn't push the subject further. They didn't say it but they both knew that December was when Sebastian had lost his child the first time and neither wanted a repeat of that. Claude was doing everything in his power to make sure that Sebastian had enough energy to last for the rest of the months. From December, they had to make it through six more months before Sebastian's body didn't have to stabilize the child.

The hardest part would be spring, when the mating season hit once more as the urge to rut would still be present despite the presence in Sebastian's body. By the time the season hit, the child would be secure enough for them to ride out the last three months so long as Claude continued to feed Sebastian.

Unlike human gestation where the offspring was weak and protected only by the mother's body, a demons gestation was created to handle a demons rough lifestyle. Whereas a harsh blow to a human offspring could be deadly, the same attack on a demon would do nothing to a demon's offspring. During the first six months of gestation, the demon child was nothing more than a mass of energy swirling in the parent's body, feeding off the parent's energy like a parasite. Following the six months and around the start of the New Year, a hard shell would form around the energy as it started to develop its own life and take on a body of its own.

The shell formed quickly, usually within a few days and hardened just as quickly to protect the new life that had formed. It stayed in the parent's body for the remaining six months until the mating season passed, living inside the protective shell and slowly absorbing the nutrients and energy that the parent had to offer. The hard shell allowed them to answer the heat that ran rampant during the season and let them indulge in each other despite the presence of a child.

"Soon," Claude murmured, knowing that the start of the New Year was only days away. Usually once the shell had formed, the energy had stabilized itself enough that the drain on the parent wasn't as great and Claude could only hope that it would put both Sebastian and their child out of danger then.

Sebastian hummed and pressed closer to Claude, enjoying the feeling of having Claude's fingers rubbing over his stomach. It was still flat and the infamous bump wouldn't develop until the shell had formed. He knew that Claude couldn't wait to see the small bulge and would enjoy nipping and licking his swollen belly, pride filling the older demon at knowing that it was child that rested within Sebastian. But that was still a few days away and they were taking it a day at time, as it helped to keep the stress away. One day at a time.

* * *

><p>Claude eyed the lashing tail cautiously, not wanting to get any closer when Sebastian was this agitated. March was ending and soon the season would be on them, making for an anxious Sebastian. Because of the pregnancy, Sebastian felt the effects from the heat earlier than other demons and it made him feel restless and itchy; an itch wouldn't be soothed until the season actually hit and their heat blossomed in their bodies. It didn't help matters that the rumors that had started circling earlier had now been answered and every demon in the realm knew that Sebastian was with child again.<p>

The small bump over his stomach was proof enough but Sebastian's father had come to visit him publically after the New Year, a day before the shell had formed. It was easy to believe that the previous ruler was there simply to wish them a productive year, but things were never that simple with Sebastian's father, especially when it came to messing with Claude. His appearance had come as a surprise when he suddenly appeared in the courtyard where several demons were gathered to celebrate the New Year. After the initial shock had worn off, the elder demon had made his way through the courtyard to greet his son, only to rush forward at the last moment with claws dawn.

He was intercepted by Claude, who's instincts to protect Sebastian had woken at the threat, and was kicked halfway across the courtyard, leaving the occupants in the area stunned. The feelings only grew as the former lord chuckled lowly and strode back forward with a pleased smirk on his lips despite the fact that Claude was growling harshly at him while he crouched protectively before Sebastian. The expected bloodshed never came as the elder demon clapped Claude on the shoulder, gazing at him with a fondness that was reserved only for Sebastian before speaking.

"I'm pleased to see that my grandchild will be safe with you protecting him against any possible and sudden attacks," he commented loudly before his voice lowered so that Claude could only hear him. "But if you lay a hand on me again in such a way, I will not overlook it." He smirked at Claude before moving around him to greet his son, pressing his hand to Sebastian's stomach to feel the energy that rested there.

After that, word had spread quickly and within the day, every demon in the realm knew that Sebastian was carrying again. After the stunt, Sebastian had ignored his father during his visit for the New Year, much to his father's dismay and the elder demon had to beg forgiveness before he left, much to Claude's great amusement. Sebastian had given it right before the demon left but to the day, Sebastian still hadn't fully forgiven them for acting in such a way.

But that happened earlier in the year and now with the heat coiling so close, Sebastian was more cranky and agitated than before. It was one of the symptoms that they had never gone through as the last pregnancy had ended at six months. Now, they were well onto the tenth one and Claude was starting to wonder if it was worth it, putting up with a temperamental Sebastian. The mood swings weren't as bad as most demons made them out to sound, but they were still a pain to deal with, such as now. But looking at the swollen belly, Claude found the annoyance melting away, replaced by something familiar to the emotion that humans called love or affection. While that emotion wasn't felt by demons, bar perhaps Sebastian and his father due to their lineage, Claude imagined that it must have a similar feeling to what was running through his body now. Either that or it was pride, and Claude certainly felt that emotion every time he caressed the small bulge, feeling the pulsing life just beyond his reach.

A smirk crept to his mouth, wanting to press his lips to Sebastian's skin once more but the action only made Sebastian growl all the more louder in the silence of the room. Claude quickly realized his mistake but it was too late to take back the smirk and instead, Claude decided to run with it, wanting to see how close he could get to Sebastian this time. Usually whenever the mood swings hit, one of them would leave the room; most often Sebastian, and they would be alone for an hour or two at most before Sebastian crept back to Claude's side, wherever he was. It was an endearing act, as Sebastian couldn't stand to be apart from Claude as the due date grew closer and more often than not, Claude would pretend to be asleep so Sebastian wouldn't have to feel strange about sneaking into the room with the older demon. It was almost like a game, one that Claude enjoyed playing and he found that he liked having Sebastian slip into his arms, seeking the comfort there.

That action was a direct effect of Sebastian's lineage, as other demons felt the need to be close to their mates, yes, but Sebastian's urge was stronger than others were. Not that it bothered Claude and he found himself looking forward to the times when Sebastian would press closer to him. It gave Claude the chance to run his hands over Sebastian's body, to feel the small bump and the energy that was under his hands. And the touches only seemed to soothe Sebastian even more, easing away the itch that coiled low in his body as each day drew closer to the season.

It was with that thought in mind that had Claude moving closer to Sebastian, ignoring the warning growls that vibrated Sebastian's chest the closer he approached. Sebastian knew what was on Claude's mind and his tail lashed even more, the soft tip bumping against his legs as Claude took another step forward. "Relax Sebastian," he cooed. "I'm not going to hurt you."

The words made Sebastian growl even louder, his crimson eyes narrowing as Claude slipped even closer. "But being around you makes the itch grow even more and nothing I do soothes it," he stated, teeth barred in annoyance at the situation. "I've tried to ease it, but nothing I do will make it go away; it's infuriating."

Claude's eyes glowed with lust at the words and his mind was quick to supply the images of Sebastian lying on the bed, furiously jerking his cock in order to relieve the mounting tension in his body that was being magnified tenfold due to the child that rested inside his swollen belly. Groaning at the thoughts that were running through his mind, Claude pressed forward quickly, appearing before Sebastian before the younger demon had a chance to back away.

"Let me help you ease that itch," he purred, tugging Sebastian down onto the bed. The younger demon squirmed in his arms, fighting to get away but the moment Claude's hands found their way over Sebastian's belly, his fighting stopped and he grew limp in Claude's arms. "That's it," Claude murmured softly, soothing small circles into the skin as he backed them up to the headboard. Once there, he leaned against the thick wooden board and eased Sebastian to rest against his chest as he continued to trace random patterns over Sebastian's stomach.

His legs stretched out on either side of Sebastian, offering the sense of protection and warmth that Sebastian was subtly seeking and it was wasn't long before a loud purr vibrated deep within Sebastian's chest at the feeling. Smirking slightly at the action, Claude continued to draw Sebastian closer to him until warmth passed between them and Sebastian rested contently in his arms. It was a surprisingly gentle action for Claude and he couldn't help but wonder if it came from being so close to Sebastian compared to other demons when they mated. He knew that as demons, they didn't feel the emotion love, but that compared to the rest of the populace, they were probably the closest to knowing what it felt like. Perhaps it was for that reason that Claude enjoyed the soft side that Sebastian was showing to him, which enabled Claude to act the same in return.

It wouldn't be long now before the season came and went. It would go by fast, as it always did, but now they had something to look forward to at the end of the season. The only thing that would be different this year was the fact that Claude would have to bring back a soul or two during the season to make sure Sebastian had enough energy for the final few months. Usually they would rut without thought of eating but with the child leaching away Sebastian's energy, they couldn't afford to go three months without some sort of nutrients. Already a soul sat in Claude's stomach, ready for the mating season to start, as it would be used to stabilize the child more so than Sebastian.

Once more, Claude had gone out to find the soul of an unborn child to give to Sebastian during the season and he could feel it sitting in his body, waiting to be passed off to Sebastian. It would be the last soul the child would need directly, or at least Claude hoped, but it still didn't mean that Sebastian would be able to live without the added energy and he would still need to feed. It seemed like a lot of work for something so small but as Claude's hands continued to caress the swollen belly, he found that he wasn't complaining and for once, was eagerly waiting for the end of the mating season.

* * *

><p>It was dark, as most nights were and Claude found himself watching Sebastian sleep peacefully next to him, feeling anxiety working its way through his body. It was a week and a half after the mating season and by now; the demons that had successfully carried throughout the twelve months were in the third and final stage of gestation, except for Sebastian, who was still in his second. It was stressful for them both, neither knowing if something had gone wrong and silently hoping that everything was all right.<p>

The mating season had passed without a hitch, Sebastian accepting the soul from the unborn child easily and then sleeping heavily for a day afterwards. They weren't as violent as they usually were; nor did they go at as often, as Sebastian would often fall asleep after a day of intense fucking. Sebastian had never once complained about being tired, as he slept when he needed it and if he wasn't in the mood when Claude was, he was sure to let the older demon know and Claude would let things lie.

But now, they were past those three months and Sebastian should've birthed by now but the child was still resting within his body, making Claude worry slightly. He didn't want anything to go wrong now, not when they were so close. It would devastate Sebastian and Claude didn't want the younger demon to go through that loss again. But they had no god to pray to and Claude found the idea rather repulsive, so he was left to cling to Sebastian, hoping for the best.

"I'm here …," he murmured, nipped Sebastian's shoulder lightly as his grip tightened around Sebastian. "I'm here for you."

Silence stretched over them as Sebastian slept on, oblivious to Claude's words and Claude buried his face in the crook of Sebastian's neck, inhaling the scent. He had picked up on the slightest change in smell months ago, scenting the child's smell that seemed to be a mix of his and Sebastian's smell, creating its own unique scent that Claude was already familiar with. Now Claude knew what Sebastian's father had meant when he told him how he could pick out Sebastian's scent and cries in a heartbeat.

His eyes flickered down to Sebastian as the younger demon shifted in his grip and groaned slightly. Instantly, worry sparked deep within Claude's chest as Sebastian squirmed even more before crimson eyes snapped open. "What's wrong?" Claude asked, the situation seeming all too familiar to that night two centuries ago.

Sebastian's only answer was to push away from him and lean over the bed as his chest heaved. Wetness spattered against the ground and Claude reached forward to press his hand against Sebastian's flat stomach, searching for the pulse of life that had been growing since the beginning of the year. He frowned and felt his body grow numb when he felt nothing under his hand as Sebastian continued to heave and retch, his body trembling at the harshness of it all.

Claude shook his head, trying to deny it; not wanting to believe that they were losing their child again when they had been so close. They had done everything right and he had made sure that Sebastian was relaxed and well feed the whole time; what else had the missed? His eyes clenched shut as he cursed the unfairness of it all and he felt anger mount at the humans who so easily threw away their offspring when Sebastian was struggling to keep his child.

The feelings vanished though as Sebastian gripped his hand and shifted it higher, until it rested further up and near the middle of his torso. There, a small bulge sat in Sebastian's chest and Claude could feel the familiar pulse of life once more. Realization dawned quickly and Claude buried his face in between Sebastian's shoulder blades as the younger demon started to cough harshly once more. Unlike humans who pushed their offspring out, demons coughed up their young until the hard shell passed through their mouths. However, just as the human body adjusted to birth a child, so too did a demons body; even though a demon child wasn't anywhere near as big as a human baby.

Claude murmured softly as the child moved up further in Sebastian's chest and it neared the base of Sebastian's neck. Claude's fingers rubbed small circles over the straining muscles as Sebastian continued to force the shell up higher. It was the hardest part of the birth, as the child had to move through a tight passage, but Claude could feel the shell moving gradually until he could see the tip of it emerging past Sebastian's fangs.

Sebastian's jaw stretched as more of the shell filled his mouth and Claude's hand reached up to cup the tip so he could help ease it from Sebastian's body. It only took a few more moments before a dark red egg with gray mottles the size of emu egg rested in his hands and Claude could feel his body trembling alongside Sebastian.

The younger demon was still gagging slightly, forcing the last part of energy that had surrounded the egg during the months from his body. It fell from his mouth quicker this time and splattered over Claude's hands before Sebastian slumped against Claude, feeling weak and tired after forcing the child from his body. His body was already adjusting to the absence of the child, shifting back to his previous state before he had given birth and Claude let his lips skim over the side of Sebastian's neck, murmuring words of praise to the younger demon. The birth had only taken around five minutes but had lasted longer than most demon births, but the life inside the egg still beat strongly a sign that everything was still all right.

"Is it okay?" Sebastian asked hoarsely, his eyes still closed as he reclined in Claude's arms.

"Its fine," Claude answered, feeling the life pulse in his hands. He shifted back on the bed, bringing Sebastian with him and pressed the egg close to Sebastian's chest. "But it needs its parent now."

Crimson eyes fluttered open and took in the egg that rested before him before accepting it from Claude's hands. A pleased smile spread across Sebastian's face as he lowered himself onto the bed and tucked the egg close to his chest, curling around it as he kept it warm. He watched Claude cautiously as the older demon stretched out next to him, not knowing how the other parent would act. Their instincts were often that of animals and there times in the wild when one of the parents attacked the child, something which Sebastian was prepared to fight to keep from happening.

But Claude simply pressed closer to the egg, warm breath washing over it before his tongue came out to lap at damp shell and he started to clean off the excess energy that coated the egg. He could feel the life pulse through the thick shell as he continued to clean the egg and Claude felt a purr bubble up in his chest at the feeling, knowing that the child recognized him on the other side. The thought made pride blossom in his chest as he continued to clean the egg, subtly bonding with it as needed to stay with Sebastian until all the fluid inside the egg was gone.

Usually it took a few days or weeks, depending on how hungry the child was. The fluid that was inside the egg was a mix of the parent's blood and energy that it had lived in during the pregnancy and now it helped to support the child while it lived outside of its parent's body for the first time. Now that the egg was outside of the parent's body though, it would need constant warmth and protection until it hatched, a job that was provided strictly by the parent that had carried the child. The other parent watched over them, making sure that no other rival came to kill the child before it could hatch into the world.

Already, Claude's body was attuned to every noise and scent that lay just beyond their room as he searched for any signs of danger to his mate and child. He caught the briefest flicker of energy outside on the balcony, quickly recognizing it as Sebastian's father before the elder demon moved back further from their room to give them space. No doubt, the demon caught the change in Sebastian's scent and knew what was happening. But seeing that the child had been delivered successfully and wasn't in any danger from Claude's claws or fangs, was able to retreat to keep from making himself seem like a threat.

Once gone, Claude relaxed only slightly as he pressed closer to Sebastian, the younger demon already asleep. The egg was held tightly to his chest and soft purrs made his torso vibrate even in his sleep as Claude pulled the blanket over their bodies. He wouldn't sleep, as he didn't need it and the urge to stay awake to protect Sebastian and their child thrummed strongly throughout his body. He shifted his body so he was pressed against the headboard, giving him a perfect view of the whole room while Sebastian's head rested in his lap, a tiny part of the egg just visible in Sebastian's grip.

"Sleep," he murmured softly, listening to the purrs that came from Sebastian and Claude could feel just how content the younger demon was to have the egg pressed securely against his body. The same feeling of content curled through Claude's body as well and his eyes glowed with pleasure deep into the night.

* * *

><p>Sebastian's tail flicked back and forth quickly, the only sign of Sebastian's distress as crimson eyes focused on the egg that rested within the nest of blankets. It was nearing the end of the birthing season and with only a few days away from the last day, they were growing more and more anxious for the egg to hatch. If it didn't hatch by the end of the season, then it was considered that the child inside was dead and hadn't survived living outside of its parent.<p>

As Sebastian continued to focus on the egg, silently pleading for it to hatch soon, Claude couldn't help but wonder if this was how Sebastian's father felt when Sebastian was born; watching as the days ticked by and drawing closer to an end without any sight of the child breaking through. It was stressful and unnerving, and Claude couldn't even think about how Sebastian was feeling as he continued to watch the egg. After all, it had been Sebastian who carried the child for a year and had birthed it two months ago. To lose the child this close would be devastating.

"It'll be fine, Sebastian," Claude finally said, breaking the silence. "If it's anything like you, then it'll be stubborn and wait until the last day to hatch, just to make us worry."

Sebastian chuckled weakly. "I'm the stubborn one?" He asked and his eyes flickered briefly to Claude before focusing on the egg once more. With a low whine, he lowered his body to the bed and pulled the red egg to his chest again. Black locks splayed over the pillow and covered part of Sebastian's face as he closed his eyes and gripped the egg tighter.

Claude sighed softly and sank down to rest next to Sebastian, wrapping his arms around the younger male's torso before tucking Sebastian's head under his chin. The action made Sebastian growl slightly at him, not liking that he was being treated in such a way but he didn't push Claude away as their legs intertwined and he was pulled flush against Claude's chest.

Their combined body heat cocooned around the egg, offering more warmth and Claude could feel the life inside the egg, the only sign that the child was still alive. It knew what was just beyond its shell and that both its parents were nearby, making a small pulse of energy ripple through the egg. It wasn't enough to crack the egg though and Claude felt Sebastian's body relaxing against him as sleep tugged at the younger demon again.

Sebastian's energy was slowly building back up after birthing the child and within a few days, he would be back to his normal strength. But until then, the urge to sleep was constantly calling Sebastian and he slept most of the day with his arms curled protectively around the egg while Claude kept careful watch over them both. Even now, Claude watched and listened as silence settled over the room while Sebastian slept.

Minutes bled into hours and the afternoon slowly faded into dusk before Sebastian jerked harshly in his grip, nearly butting Claude in the face. Instantly, Claude was on alert, searching the area for any signs of danger and finding none. He glanced at Sebastian, wondering why the younger demon had reacted in such a way when his eyes settled on the tiniest of cracks that had appeared in the dark red shell. His ears sharpened more and he could pick out the faintest sounds of the egg cracking and realized that that was what Sebastian had heard to create such a reaction.

Claude's eyes focused on the shell, watching as another crack appeared along the surface and found that he was holding his breath. Sebastian seemed even more enthralled than him and hadn't moved an inch since the first crack had appeared. Crimson eyes were focused on the egg and he crouched in front of the egg so he was eye level with it, not wanting to take his attention away for even a second.

He could see Sebastian's tail flicking back and forth as more cracks grew along the surface before it suddenly stilled as a tiny, clawed hand burst through the top of the shell. Finger clenched in the cold room, searching for something and Sebastian reached forward carefully, a lone finger nudging the tiny hand. Instantly, the hand clenched around it for a quick moment before letting go and retreating back inside the shell.

The action nearly had Claude chuckling as it was so humorous to see but his laughter died in his throat as more cracks started to appear along the surface of the shell. They came faster this time, racing from top to bottom as the egg shook in the nest of sheets that it rested in until at last, the hard shell seemed to shatter and fall apart around the child like falling water droplets from a waterfall. The pieces settled around it and some landed in the tuffs of golden hair, making the child shake its head to clear away the pieces.

Soft chirps and growls feel form its mouth as it tried to speak, asking for its parents. Chubby arms waved in air briefly, before it was lifted away from the remains of the shell by Sebastian, a warm tongue coming out to lave the child and imprint the taste and scent to memory. The action made the child giggle with delight and fingers reached up to press against Sebastian's cheeks, feeling its parent for the first time and releasing a soft coo at the touch.

Claude watched the sight, feeling pride swell once more in chest as he took in the child that rested in Sebastian's grip. It was male and looked every bit of the angelic creature that Sebastian's father had mentioned. But already, Claude could see the golden hair turning black at the tips as Sebastian's tongue continued to clean their child while his nails turning dark as his demonic side took over.

He blinked as Sebastian suddenly stopped cleaning their child and Claude realized that crimson eyes were focused on him. Claude shifted closer as Sebastian held out his hands, passing the child over to him so he could feel his other parent. The moment the weight touched his hands, the child squealed with delight, recognizing the other scent that was so close to him.

Instinct took over as Claude picked up where Sebastian had left off, his tongue coming out to clean his child and imprinting the taste to memory. The child squirmed in his grip and reached up to touch his face, making Claude halt in his actions as the purple eyes focused on him. His eyes were the color of angels; Claude quickly realized but just as his hair was changing dark, so too were Sebastian's red tinted eyes taking over their child. The purple was fading, quickly turning dark as they grew crimson and Claude felt a pleased purr leave his mouth; happy that their child would have Sebastian's eyes.

The child was small, around half the size of a human baby and sat almost comfortably in his hands but Claude knew that he would grow fast within the first few hours of hatching. He would nurse from Sebastian, getting added nutrients that he needed and would be the size of a normal human baby by late tomorrow. After the first growth spurt, he would continue to grow, but at a much slower pace and would keep on suckling for the next month. Any added demonic features, such as his wings and tail that Claude was sure he would have, wouldn't develop until much later in life and for now, they could only guess what he would inherit. But all of that was further in the future and right now, Claude couldn't stop looking over his son.

"He's tiny," Claude spoke softly as small chubby hands waved at him and soft cries left his mouth. His fingers supported the child's back to help him sit up but there was no need to support the child's head as his body was stronger at birth than a humans. Claude shifted closer to Sebastian, passing their son back to him, noting that already the angelic features had bled away and he looked every bit of demon as a normal child would. "He needs to nurse."

Sebastian nodded and cradled their son close to his chest. Instinct took over them both and their son instantly latched onto Sebastian's nipple, starting to suckle happily. There was no milk that the child slurped up, but instead the familiar energy that he had lived in while growing inside Sebastian's body, as demons didn't need human foods to grow. The familiar taste drove a demon child to suckle without being told and from there; it was merely instincts that guided their every action.

Soft coos left their sons throat and fingers curled and uncurled as he continued to suckle, and Claude slipped behind Sebastian, his chest pressing flush against Sebastian's back as he watched from over his shoulder. It was endearing to watch Sebastian hold their son so carefully and close to his body, making sure that he was safe. Claude had seen those hands crush boulders before and to have them handle their son in such a tender way showed the amount of control Sebastian had over his body. It would be easy to slip and squeeze the child just a little too hard if they weren't careful.

Finally, their son pushed away from Sebastian, a tongue coming out to lap at the remaining energy around his lips before yawning widely, showing off sharp teeth. Shaking his head as though to push the urge to sleep away, the child leaned closer to Sebastian and made grabby hands; asking to be lifted up so he could see his parents again. Once at eye level, he reached forward and rested tiny hands against Sebastian's face, babbling as crimson eyes darted over Sebastian's features, trying to take them in. An annoyed huff escaped his mouth as he realized that there was just too much to look at before he leaned forward and licked at Sebastian's skin, trying to mimic the actions of when Sebastian had given him a bath.

The action made Claude chuckle and he nibbled at Sebastian's earlobe, realizing that he couldn't be happier or more proud of Sebastian for giving him such a wonderful son. "Such a smart child," he cooed, his breath washing over their son and making black locks wave back and forth. He watched as nostrils flared, taking in the sent before screaming in delight. Sebastian shifted, letting their son lave Claude with the same attention, tasting both parents for the first time. It was their way of bonding and was important in the first few hours after hatching that both parents and child knew each other's taste and smell.

Their son already had his own unique taste and scent, but underlying that scent was a mix of Sebastian and Claude's scent, a clear warning that told other demons who the child belonged to. It would help to protect him until he was old enough to take care of himself, in which the scent of his parents would fade away until it was barely present. That scent would remain with him throughout his life and every demon had a small scent of their parents on them if one were to scent it close enough.

A small yawn their son and Claude smirked. "I think someone is tired," he murmured to Sebastian and nipped at his neck. The action made a low growl escape their son and crimson eyes narrowed at Claude, clearly not happy at Claude's action to Sebastian. Chuckling, Claude pressed a soft kiss to the red patch of skin before checking to see if that action was acceptable to their son. By the happy gurgles that left his mouth, Claude could assume that it was and he wasn't surprised to see their son try to mimic the action with Sebastian.

"He has you wrapped around his finger already," Sebastian teased as he moved to lie down carefully. Small crimson eyes were wide and their son clutched at Sebastian until they were resting peacefully on the bed before snuggling closer to Sebastian's chest.

"Just as you have me wrapped around your finger," Claude answered, hovering protectively over them both. "Like father like son."

Sebastian chuckled. "Yet he's just like you; I can see it already. His desire to protect me from even the simplest things must come from you." He reached out and lightly stroked a finger over the soft tuffs of black hair. They would grow with him throughout the next twenty-four hours until he had a full head of hair that would help keep him warm during the winter months.

Claude smirked and leaned down, capturing Sebastian's lips in a deep kiss. It was something they didn't do often, as a kiss was seen as a tender moment between humans and usually angels and as demons; they didn't feel those kinds of emotions. Their kind was rough, wild, and cruel, not tender or loving, unless perhaps when it came to raising their own. But every so often, they would find their lips pressed together in a sensual kiss that conveyed how they felt for each other through their actions instead of words and they were times cherished by both of them.

They broke apart and Claude threaded his fingers through Sebastian's hair. "He needs a name," he said softly, golden eyes darting down to look at the child that lay sleeping against Sebastian's chest.

"In time," Sebastian answered, his eyes drooping shut. "My father will name him," he murmured.

Claude opened his mouth to complain that they should be the ones to name their child before snapping it shut. If it hadn't been for his lord, his son would never have been born and if anyone deserved to name him, it would be Sebastian's father. It would be a great honor to have the previous ruler of their realm bestow a name on their son and Claude found himself nodding his approval. "I agree; my lord should name him." But as Sebastian had said, that would be later. For now, Sebastian needed to rest as their son would wake again in a few hours to eat and Sebastian would need to be well rested to provide what their son sought. "Sleep," he urged.

Sebastian mumbled softly, already drifting off to the soft touches as Claude continued to massage his scalp. He felt content and safe, cocooned by Claude's body wrapped around his while his son slept peacefully against him. Small hands clutched at him and Sebastian pressed his son closer, happy with the small gift that lay in his arms.

Claude watched the interaction closely until Sebastian finally slipped into sleep as well, breathing lightly so their son could constantly scent him as he slept. The sight made him smile and Claude didn't even bother hiding the pride that he felt for the two young demons that rested before him. They were both his, his mate and his son. And he couldn't ask for more.

* * *

><p><em>The End<em>


End file.
